


Battle Scars and Daisies

by MischievousMaedhros



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin-centric, F/M, Female Bilbo, First Time, Thorin Dies, bella is a virgin, clueless bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMaedhros/pseuds/MischievousMaedhros
Summary: Bella Baggins is hopelessly in love with Thorin's best warrior Dwalin from the moment the quest begins, after the feast in Thorin's honour, Dwalin confesses his returned feelings to Bella and takes her to his chambers. Bella is a romance newbie and knows nothing, Dwalin promises to teach her and be gentle.





	Battle Scars and Daisies

From the moment I met him I was smitten. I remember it clearly as though it were yesterday. 

I’d just sat down to my dinner, when there was a knock on the door I wasn’t expecting company but all the same I rushed to answer it. As I opened my front door in came the handsomest dwarf I’d ever seen in my life, his immensely broad shoulders and narrow waist, his head was bald and feircesome, his beard thick and bristly and his forearms, well don’t get me started on the appeal of his forearms. 

Of course I felt like a fool, to be crushing on a dwarf I’d never met before, what was he doing here anyways? Even if I did know him what respectable daughter of the Baggins clan was in love with dwarves, but of course it was the Took in me. I remember the first time I heard his voice bolts of warmth shooting to my stomach, it was deep and rough, “Dwalin, at your service,” he said. 

Blushing profusely and hurriedly tying my dressing gown to hide my undergarments from the spicy dwarf I replied with, “Uh… Bella Baggins at yours…” To which he gave the cryptic answer, “Which way lassie? Is it down here?” I immediately blushed again everything about his voice was too much for me. 

This wonderful evening whipped me up to a series of events like, and in a whirl I was torn away from my Shire life of peace and ease, on a heroic question to reclaim the land of Erebor from the wicked dragon Smaug. 

After the dragons demise, there was a great battle, The Battle of the Five Armies Gandalf called it. 

~ 

I stirred, my head ached and pounded, I lay on the ice, freezing cold and miserable, dizzy with my concussion. Luckily at long last Gandalf found me, his arm in a sling as it was he lead me down the slopes of Raven Hill, this was when he broke the news to me, “Thorin has been mortally wounded and his asking for you Ms. Baggins.” 

My heart was pounding, I felt awful but all I could think was, ‘At least it wasn’t Dwalin’. Pushing aside the canvas flap door to the medical tent I rushed over to Thorin’s bedside. His breath was tight and ragged, a bandage stained red bound around his middle, “Mistress Baggins, I’m glad you’re here, I take back my words and deeds at the gate, if there were more folk as brave and kind and loyal as you the world would be a merrier place.” 

“Thorin! No!” I shouted, my heart was racing, his slowing, tears welled in my eyes and leaning down I placed a tender kiss on his forehead, “I would of followed you as my king as would Dwalin and the rest of us,” I found myself saying. 

“May Mahal bless you Thorin,” I heard Dwalin’s deep voice behind me, strained with tears, sensing Dwalin’s need I moved away from Thorin’s bedside and he took my place. 

Clasping Thorin’s hands in his own Dwalin said quietly for a dwarf, “Thorin, may you be most welcome in the halls of our mighty fathers.” 

As I watched tears streamed down Dwalin’s cheeks into his bristly beard. Suddenly the mighty dwarf stood, “Bella,” he said, his voice rough, “Bella, I’ve realised something.” Dwalin looked most uncomfortable talking about his emotions; I placed a gentle hand on his muscular forearm, my feelings had never lessoned for him, if anything they’d grown with my respect and admiration for him. 

“Bella… Oh Mahal… I can’t say it!” Blushing profusely Dwalin walked out of the tent angrily. “Dwalin….” I begged but it was fruitless, the gruff dwarf needed his own time and that would come when he was ready. 

~

After the funeral and the coronation there were great feasts, and it was that night when Dwalin finally found the courage to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Thorin had known Dwalin’s feelings for the burglar as his closest confident, and in Thorin’s memory Dwalin knew his best friend would want him to be happy, he must do this, and no matter how many battles he’d fought admitting his feelings of attraction, love and admiration for Bella would be the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

The feast was dying down, many dwarves were snoring with their heads on the table from so much food and ale, whilst others talked loudly of the victory and of there fondest memories of Thorin and his most heroic conquests whilst eating cheese (With a knife, thank Yavanna) and draining tankard after tankard of ale. 

Bella sat quietly watching Dwalin, he wore only his bare minimum of armour, that was still quite a great deal mind you and Bella’s tired mind wandered to think, “How long does it take to take so much armour off?” 

Dwalin looked at her, “Night ye guys, I’m turning in.” He made eye contact with her again and when Dwalin was out of the feasting hall and in the corridor he approached Bella. 

“Lass…” he started. I looked at Dwalin nervously; I feared he’d reprimand me for my behaviour at the table. My eyes ran up and down his body, I noticed his hexagonal chainmail and leather over jacket bulging slightly at the groin, my own eyes grew dark with lust and I looked at Dwalin’. The pale blue had turned a stormy grey with passion. “The feelings aren’t just mine are they?” I dared whisper.

Dwalin looked at me, a tender expression on his face, and then reaching out one large hand and cupping my chin in it, I felt his warrior’s calluses; I loved each and every one of Dwalin’s scars. Smiling softly I nodded gently. 

I gazed into his eyes and he into mine; his soft gray glance flickered over my pink lips. “Bella…” Dwalin began, then, shoulders heaving, “I’m hopelessly in love with you... and there’s no-one I love or admire more, you are the most beautiful thing in the world, more so then every gem in Arda…” I couldn’t help but smile softly, suddenly Dwalin’s heart was on his sleeve and he was ready for me to read it. 

“Bella I know you are a gentle innocent being and I’m far to rough for you…” suddenly shyness and nerves over came him, and leaning in closer, rubbing his thumb over my cheek, he presses his lips to mine, I’d never felt anything softer or more tender and sweet. 

Dwalin’s kiss was the most beautiful sensation I have and ever will know, he might be so rough but his kisses were filled with a gentle passion. I couldn’t help myself, parting my lips slightly I allowed the kiss to deepen. Then sweeping me off my feet (quite literally) he made out with me, long and passionate. 

Finally when he put me back down my lips and cheeks were pink and I couldn’t help it, I burst into tears, “Oh Dwalin, you do return my feelings!” I sobbed into his broad chest. Dwalin, terrible as ever with emotions just rubbed my back and said nothing, naught but a soft grunt. 

~

In Dwalin’s private chambers the finishes were largely an olive green, some furniture was made of a rich chestnut wood whilst other pieces was carven from the stone itself. His suites were complete with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a mysterious empty room, with shelves and strange stands about his height. 

I sat down in one of the carved wooden armchairs, Dwalin his cheeks pink, though his beard hid most of it joined me, sitting in another of the chairs, “Lass, would you sleep with me tonight? For 80 years I’ve dreamed of bedding my lover.” I positively beamed, not that I had any idea what I was getting myself into, “I’d adore that!” 

Sometime later I slipped into the bathroom, but Dwalin’s voice beckoned me back, “Ye needn’t change in the there, I shan’t look at yer fair body, as much as I am tempted too!” 

Coming back through to the bedroom I felt the blush in my cheeks, but I nodded, I wanted to please my beautiful lover. With his big fingers Dwalin begun to unbutton my coat, then casting it on the floor he unbuttoned my shirt too. His grey eyes met mine, he glanced at my skirt and I nodded. 

His large fingers cleverly and quickly undid the buttons at my hip, I cant deny the sensation sent those now too familiar warm feelings to my stomach, but knowing as little of love as I did, I foolishly said, “Dwalin, why does my stomach feel funny around you?” I instantly blushed and my stomach twisted with nervous nausea. 

But Dwalin responded with a mischievous smile, “My stomach feels the same way around yer lass, have you yer never been in love before?” I shook my head and blushed as Dwalin pulled off my skirt, leaving me now in just my chest wrap and petticoats. 

My answer seemed to please Dwalin though, “I’d be honoured to be your first,” a smirk touched his lips, “I’ll be very gentle though,” he added his voice gravelly and soft. I smiled too, “Dwalin… nevermind the woman shouldn’t ask,” I blushed and trailed off. 

“No lass, tell me, I like a feisty wi… girl,” he corrected himself at the last minute. But I beamed from ear to ear, “Soon you shall call me wife, as soon as we are married, but I think there are more pressing matters tonight!” Dwalin didn’t let his sense of propriety tell him it wasn’t right before the wedding, after all he’d been through he felt he’d earnt it and she was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this Dwalin/Fem Bilbo one-shot, I might right more of this kinda thing in the future! Comment your favourite pairing and I'll dedicate a ficlet about it to you :)


End file.
